


Juujunna slave

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом мире получить на день рождения в подарок личного раба — абсолютно нормально. Ненормально — относиться к нему, как к человеку, а не как к игрушке. Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juujunna slave

Рен честно пытался сосредоточиться на домашнем задании, но скрип стула каждый раз, когда Джесси качал ногой, отвлекал и приводил в еще большее раздражение, чем обычно.

— Ты можешь прекратить? — не выдержав, процедил он сквозь зубы, сжимая карандаш и не поднимая головы от тетради.

Раздражающий звук исчез по одному его требованию, но теперь тишина давила на уши и нервы и бесила не меньше. Карандаш в руке слегка хрустнул, и Рен отбросил его в сторону вместе со сломанным грифелем.

— Что-то случилось в школе?

Рен задохнулся. Вечно спокойный тон Джесси действовал на него сейчас, как красная тряпка на быка. Да кем он вообще себя возомнил, чтобы задавать подобные вопросы? Равным ему?

 

Родители подарили Джесси ему на день рождения несколько лет назад. Рен знал, что у большинства его одноклассников к этому времени давно уже были собственные рабы, но он никогда не просил о подобной игрушке для себя. Хотя поступок родителей его не сильно удивил: Рен с самого детства был застенчивым и нерешительным, и, скорее всего, наличие в его распоряжении другого человека и возможность делать с ним всё, что захочется, должны были стать своеобразной психотерапией. Видимо, еще и поэтому в качестве подарка был выбран не ровесник, а парень постарше. И пусть подобное и воспринималось как должное, Рен не считал самоутверждение за чужой счет действенной мерой.

Поэтому между ними с Джесси установился вежливый нейтралитет. Рен даже брал ему книги в школьной библиотеке в качестве поощрения за хорошее поведение: у Джесси оказался довольно острый ум, и Рен этим охотно пользовался, когда возникали проблемы с учебой. Даже если Джесси чего-то не знал, ему не составляло труда разобраться и объяснить. Они делили одну комнату, но та ее часть, где стояли кровать и рабочий стол оставалась неприкосновенной территорией Рена: личное пространство было первым, что он обозначил безоговорочно. Никаких других запретов, помимо основных: не поднимать руку на хозяина, не перемещаться по дому без его ведома и прочих, установленных общими нормами, — он придумать не смог, но мать всё равно настояла на своем, так что на шее Джесси красовался электроошейник, а на руке Рена — браслет, контролирующий разряд тока. Не то чтобы он часто им пользовался, да Джесси и не давал повода себя наказывать. Но был один-единственный случай, когда Рен не рассчитал силу.

Сейчас, когда он вспоминал об этом спустя несколько лет, в голову приходило забавное сравнение. Первые недели после появления Джесси Рен чувствовал себя как ребенок, которому подарили домашнее животное и который совершенно не знает, как за ним ухаживать: когда кормить, когда гулять и что ему надо для нормальной жизнедеятельности. Помощи от Джесси ждать не приходилось: тот тоже явно не представлял, как вести себя с новоиспеченным хозяином и чего от него ожидать. Но на прогулку всё же попросился сам, спустя неделю безвылазного сидения в квартире. Хоть Рен тогда и не подал виду, но на мгновение его всё же смутило то, что он не подумал о чужих потребностях: сам-то он каждый день ходил в школу и необходимости в дополнительных прогулках не испытывал. И именно то, что он слишком нервничал перед прогулкой, привело к, как считал Рен, ошибке или — как наверняка сказала бы мать, узнай о случившемся, — к хорошему уроку. Естественно, для Джесси, а не для Рена, хотя тот бы мог с этим поспорить. Потому что видеть, как по твоей вине человек падает на землю, а ты не можешь даже подойти и помочь, оказывается неожиданно страшно. Вокруг люди, они смотрели и они определенно не поняли бы подобного: ошейник на Джесси более чем явно выдавал в них раба и хозяина. Поэтому Рен усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться и медленно подойти к Джесси, хотя очень хотелось сорваться на бег.

— Вставай, — севшим голосом, постаравшись придать ему как можно больше недовольства, велел Рен, глядя на него сверху вниз, — разряд был не настолько сильным, чтобы ты валялся здесь весь день.

Он был готов увидеть ненависть в обращенном на него взгляде, но Джесси лишь послушно поднялся, и Рену пришлось сложить руку на груди, чтобы избежать соблазна протянуть их ему.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Пошли домой.

И только в безопасности собственной комнаты, вдали от посторонних глаз и ушей он позволил себе постыдные слова.

— Прости, я не рассчитал силу, — после извинений смотреть в глаза было еще страшнее, нежели прежде. — Я испугался, что ты решил сбежать.

Джесси дернул уголком губ и сел на свой футон.

— Ты вправе делать со мной всё, что захочешь. Почему ты извиняешься?

И в самом деле: почему? Рен до сих пор хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос.

 

Но в данный момент ему больше всего хотелось остаться в одиночестве. И пусть рабы не люди, но игнорировать чужое присутствие в помещении всё равно было невозможно.

— Заточи, — Рен недовольно кивнул на сломанный карандаш, просто чтобы уже хоть что-то сказать. И какого черта именно сейчас тишина казалась настолько давящей и напряженной?

Джесси, получив разрешение, подошел к столу, взял карандаш и потянулся за лежащей поодаль точилкой.

— Проблемы с учебой?

Рен цокнул языком.

— Замолчи.

— Отказала девушка?

Стружки от карандаша одна за другой падали на стол.

— Джесси...

— Очередная стычка с Томой?

Рен резко встал, опрокидывая стул, чтобы в следующий момент, сжав зубы, тыльной стороной руки наотмашь ударить Джесси по лицу.

— Я же сказал тебе замолчать! — задыхаясь, крикнул он. — Какое право ты имеешь лезть в мою жизнь?

Даже выплеснув раздражение, Рен не почувствовал себя легче. То спокойствие, с которым Джесси положил аккуратно заточенный карандаш на стол, просто выводило из себя. Он с чувством толкнул его к стене, прижав согнутой в локте рукой. Конечно, Джесси не посмел бы сопротивляться, но...

— Бесчувственная кукла, — со злостью прошипел Рен, глядя ему в глаза. Кажется, первый раз собственная власть его не пугала, а доставляла наслаждение. Хотелось снова смотреть на Джесси сверху вниз, как когда-то, только на этот раз не чувствовать раскаяние и вину. Это нормально или...?

Подобные мысли, которых он никогда не ожидал от себя, отрезвили, и Рен, сделав глубокий вдох, медленно опустил руку.

— Иди займись ужином. И не попадайся мне на глаза до вечера.

Он упал на кровать, стоило закрыться двери, и заложил руки за голову. Безотчетная злость прошла, но для Джесси же будет лучше находиться какое-то время подальше от него. Рена пугали собственные мысли и желания, и он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь такое не повторится вновь.

И уже засыпая, он услышал хорошо знакомые шаги и почувствовал, как ему на ноги набрасывают плед. Что ж, в конце концов, он велел Джесси не попадаться ему на глаза, так? А значит, это — не считается.

Рен перевернулся на бок и зажмурился сильнее, постепенно проваливаясь в сон.


End file.
